A conventional toolbox is applied to accommodate multiple tools. Preferably, the toolbox and the multiple tools are packed together for sale.
The toolbox is made of plastic or rubber in an injection molding manner so as to obtain an exact structure and appearance and silky touch. Preferably, the toolbox is made in multi-shot sequential injection molding or bi-injection molding so as to achieve multiple hardness and colors.
However, in producing toolboxes with injection molding, precise molds are necessary, causing increased production costs. To spread the cost of the molds, the toolboxes must be produced in mass production. Therefore, manufacturers are forced to deal with increasing inventory pressure. Affordable variations of models of the toolboxes are limited. When a new model is published on the market, manufacturers and retailers are unable to make changes to their productions lines to follow the market.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.